Darkspine Sonic
is a transformation that appears in Sonic and the Secret Rings. It is a transformation of Sonic the Hedgehog Sr's, achieved when he unwillingly used the World Rings of rage, hatred and sadness when they left Alf Layla wa-Layla and merge with Sonic Sr, on their own. In this form, Sonic Sr is slightly more violent and aggressive due to the influence of the World Rings' sealed feelings. He is only playable in the final battle against Alf Layla wa-Layla, an enhanced form of Erazor Djinn (with Aladdin (Terra) and Princess Jasmine (Aqua) on his side). Appearance In this form, Sonic Sr's fur and arms become a deep indigo color, and his skin turns pale white. He also gains a single, thick white stripe around his feet, and around his arms (close to where his elbows are), as well as a pair of much thinner white stripes that go up his forehead and down his upper middle quill, and a secondary pair of stripes on his lower middle quill. In addition, Sonic Sr's pupils and irises disappear entirely (along with his mouth), while his eyes become slightly more angular in shape, and his quills hang lower than usual. In terms of attire, Sonic Sr loses his trademark gloves and shoes and instead gains four glowing golden rings around his wrists and ankles. His voice also undergoes a slight change: becoming much gruffer, but maintaining its normal pitch. He is also constantly enveloped by a large flaming orange aura. Powers and abilities In this form, Sonic Sr has increased physical strength, enough to send Alf Layla wa-Layla's strongest attack back at him with brute force alone. He also obtains the power of high-speed flight, similar to his Super State. He is also granted pyrokinetic abilities, allowing him to create and control fire (though it is not shown to what extent). In combat, he can create concentrated flames on his hands and feet to amplify the destructive force behind his attacks, and form highly powerful bursts of flames. His attacks focus more on hand-to-hand combat, as opposed to the boosting and energy moves that Super Sonic Sr uses. He is also able to perform Time Break and Speed Break without relying on the magic of Shahra's Ring, and he can generate the necessary amount of soul energy he needs for these moves, himself. As the World Rings are what keep the world of the Arabian Nights together, it appears that Darkspine Sonic is also capable of warping the reality of the Arabian Nights' universe: with one gesture, Sonic Sr was able to revert Erazor Djinn's realm back to normal while also expelling the World Rings' power from his body. Weaknesses Unlike the traditional Super State, Darkspine Sonic is not invulnerable, meaning he can still get hurt by standard attacks. As a trade-off though, he does not burn through Rings in order to maintain his form. Quotes *"We've got to... stop him! Shahra... Please! Lend me your... POWER!" *"HA! How's this for an introduction then?" *"Your tale is finished, Erazor! Next time, try writing a better story!" Trivia *Darkspine Sonic is one of three transformations Sonic Sr has undergone that were unintentional, the other two being Sonic the Werehog Sr and Excalibur Sonic. *Darkspine Sonic can be considered the second form of Sonic Sr that was not attained using Chaos Emeralds. *It is possible that Darkspine Sonic is an incomplete transformation, as he only used three of the seven World Rings. Thus, it can be assumed that by using all seven World Rings, Darkspine Sonic would be at his strongest. *It is believed that Darkspine Sonic's pyrokinetic powers were inspired both by the fact that the original title of the game was intended to be Sonic Wildfire and the recurring use of fire based techniques by Sonic in-game. **In Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, the answer to one of the Shy Guy's questions that concerned Darkspine was that 'Darkspine controlled fire'. *Darkspine Sonic Sr's voice may have been the inspiration for the voice of Sonic the Werehog Sr in Sonic Unleashed, as both their angry speech patterns and gruff vocal characteristics are strikingly similar. *When transforming, Sonic Sr was shown to be in pain, making this the first time that Sonic Sr has ever dealt with negative side effects whilst undergoing a transformation. *Despite this transformation being made out of negative emotions, Sonic Sr seems to somewhat maintain his typical attitude. Despite this, he is shown to be undoubtedly much more reckless and ruthless in combat. *This is the first form in which Sonic has neither gloves nor shoes. Gallery Darkspine Sonic with Seven World Rings.jpg Darkspine Sonic.png Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Sega protagonists Category:Fictional characters with fire or heat abilities Category:Fictional characters with immortality Category:Fictional characters with accelerated healing Category:One Thousand and One Nights characters Category:Video game characters introduced in 2007 Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2007 Category:Animal characters in video games Category:Animal superheroes Category:Video game characters who can teleport Category:Video game characters who use magic‎ Category:Video game characters with superhuman strength‎